


we're apart, that's true.

by brave (orphan_account)



Series: A Miraculous Christmas [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21646891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brave
Summary: the logs on the fire fill me with desire to see you and to say...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: A Miraculous Christmas [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1553656
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	we're apart, that's true.

**Author's Note:**

> when i saw [this tweet](https://twitter.com/lalyblog/status/1199476293877805058?s=19) I knew i had to write something about it.... I COULDN'T NOT.
> 
> I WOULD BE REJECTING THE VERY ESSENCE OF MY PERSONALITY IF I DIDN'T WRITE THIS

Chat Blanc hummed happily as he leapt across (what was left of) the buildings of beautiful (desolate) Paris.

He made his way to Tour Eiffel (broken, on its side, rusted from the very first and the strongest Super Cataclysm).

He started humming a Christmas song while climbing atop the tower. He was wearing the scarf she had made for him two years ago (a gift that his father wrongfully took credit for, curse him). It suited him a lot, the blue of the scarf was the same shade as his eyes.

"It's Christmas, Milady." (Or at least it was close to Christmas. He doesn't know. He's lost track of time. You can't actually tell time in a world that seems to be devoid of a day or a night.)

"I wonder what you would have given me if you were here right now." He continues talking to the wind.

He's tempted to take a swim down to see her, but he might ruin the scarf she gave him and he would never do that to her.

"I think I would have given you anything you wanted. I love you so much, ma princesse." He smiled fondly, looking out at the vast emptiness before him. (In his mind's eye, he sees her. He sees her smile and her rosy cheeks and her kiss-swollen lips and her eyes that promise forever and always.)

Tears start cascading down his pale cheeks.

"I miss you." He whispers.

More tears leak from his eyes and his breathing hitches, turning into sobs.

"Milady... Milady...!"

And there's destruction, bright and deadly in his hands.

"MARINETTE!" He roars, spurred by the loneliness in his heart. 

Another explosion. 


End file.
